This invention relates to a motor control device for controlling a plurality of motors used in an image-forming apparatus. Image-forming apparatus, such as copying apparatus, include discrete types whose individual units such as the document-scanning section, enlargement lens system, photoconductive drum, developer rollers and fusing rollers are independently driven by corresponding driving sources. Such discrete copying apparatus are generally provided with an AC induction motor or DC motor as the driving source. Recently pulse motors have also been applied for this purpose.
With the conventional copying apparatus, however, the respective motors can not be driven separately. When, therefore, a test is made of each motor (or each driving section), all the steps of the ordinary copying operation are performed. During this ordinary copying operation, the operating condition of the motor or its driving section has to be checked. This is an inconvenience in the maintenance of a copying apparatus.